


坠欢重拾 Highest Fall You'll Ever Grace

by AkiJune



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Dog Tags, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiJune/pseuds/AkiJune
Summary: “你大概想把这些东西拿回去。”托尼最后说道。把狗牌从脖子上摘下来交还给史蒂夫这一举动几乎让他感受到了身体上的疼痛。但它们从未真正属于托尼过，不是吗？史蒂夫看起来犹疑了几秒，但之后他还是接过了自己的狗牌，脸上带着种奇怪的表情。“是啊，”他说，“它们是我的。”





	坠欢重拾 Highest Fall You'll Ever Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Highest fall you'll ever grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267531) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> 作者的话：
> 
> 这是一篇为了Steve/Tony周年选集而写的文章，请点击前往查看由Shaliara所画的最美的插画！告诉她这些画都超级棒！
> 
> 你可以通过点击这里下载将近600页的Steve/Tony周年选集。感谢主办方做了这一切！
> 
> 感谢runningondreams的校对 :)
> 
> 我们很幸运能拥有在现实生活中与Shaliara一起头脑风暴的机会，而我们达成的共识是：我们想要焦虑的托尼还有狗牌。这非常有趣 :D 
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 首先感谢Laireshi太太给予授权！超级喜欢这一篇~特别是结局！虽然过程虐虐der，但是结尾真的超级棒！
> 
> 然后就是感谢Beta君竹子和介介，再次感谢他们拯救了我的英语和中文！还要感谢Lola宝宝，是她帮我确定了文章的译名XD
> 
> 以及要感谢三位没有嫌弃我的二次创作。【跪
> 
> 希望大家喜欢~

1.  
  
托尼发出了一声柔软且带有恳求意味的声音，伸出手去想要触碰史蒂夫。他还没有完全清醒，但有些东西唤醒了他。托尼没有在床的另一侧找到史蒂夫，所以他坐了起来，带着点不知所措开始四下张望，直到看见已经穿好了制服裤的史蒂夫站在卧室的另一边。  
  
史蒂夫看起来有点难为情，“抱歉，我没想吵醒你的。”  
  
“你要走了。”托尼说，语气中带着控诉。  
  
“我有个任务，瞌睡虫。还记得吗？”  
  
在托尼的脑海深处，绝境调出了任务细节以及史蒂夫告诉他这件事的记忆。托尼点点头，但他的眉头依然皱着，“你之前是打算直接离开而不给我一个吻别吗？”  
  
史蒂夫张开了嘴，复又闭上。“这是件小事，”他最终说道，“事实上你睡得太少了。”  
  
“是啊，在醒来的时候发现你已经离开了确实会 **好得多。”** 托尼说。  
  
“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫说，“过来，我——”  
  
现在，托尼期待起这个吻了。他半是诱惑的想把这个吻变得比一个告别之吻应有的更为火辣，但史蒂夫却跪在托尼身前的床垫之上，用一只手拢住了托尼的双手，同时，他空闲着的另一只手伸向了自己的狗牌。在托尼能真正意识到史蒂夫在做什么之前，史蒂夫就把狗牌挂在了托尼的脖颈上。  
  
它们舒服地贴在了托尼的胸前，仍然有着从史蒂夫身上带过来的温暖。  
  
“帮我照看好它们。”史蒂夫说，他的声音里满是严肃。  
  
托尼的喉结滑动了一下。他的脑袋里有成千上万个问题，但他明白现在不是提问的好时机。“我会的。”  
  
史蒂夫微笑起来。他俯下身子，快速地吻了托尼一下，紧接着他退回去穿好衣服，然后离开。  
  
等史蒂夫在几天之后归来，托尼摘下了狗牌想要归还给史蒂夫。没有了狗牌，托尼已经会觉得冷了，尽管有点蠢，但它们是史蒂夫的。史蒂夫只是……把它们借给了托尼。  
  
但史蒂夫看着托尼，就好像托尼疯了一般。“你在干什么？”史蒂夫问，“它们是你的了。”  
  
托尼眨了眨眼，“你是说……”  
  
“我是说我爱你，托尼•史塔克，”史蒂夫说的每一个字都带着绝对的诚实，“而我的命也是你的。留着狗牌，托尼。我想要你拥有它们，像你拥有我一样长久。”  
  
“那么就是永远。”托尼同样抱以诚实。  
  
“永远。”史蒂夫回以一个柔软的微笑。  
  
  
2.  
  
托尼每时每刻戴着狗牌，小心翼翼地把它们藏起来。其实就算队伍知道了这件事也不会改变什么，但这是属于 **他们的——他和史蒂夫的——** 私事，而他担负不起在商务谈判里露出狗牌的后果，也承担不起在所有与政客的会谈里，在所有他否认却不得不接受的阴暗交易中露出狗牌的代价。  
  
那份草案正在成型，有时充满恐怖，有时混杂着可能托尼刚好能接受的部分——勉强不带内疚地接受。  
  
但最终，它出现在了他的桌上——一份名为超级英雄注册法案的厚重文件，托尼叹了口气。他用一个念头让绝境锁上了自己的办公室，接着靠上椅背，松了松他的领带。他感到一阵窒息，这是种愚蠢又情绪化的反应，对当下毫无帮助。  
  
史蒂夫永远不可能同意这个。  
  
托尼在这几个月来第一次摘下了狗牌，而仅仅这一动作就仿佛是场背叛。他把它们放在了文件上靠近印着“绝密”印章的地方，然后叹气。  
  
托尼并不喜欢注册法案，但他知道其他的替代选项，而他是一名优秀的未来学家。他们迟早会被迫屈服于某个类似的法案，但到那时，他们就完全没有任何主动权了。  
  
签署一个仍然有可能补救，并且能够根据他们自己的意愿作出更改的法案是更为合适的选择。  
  
但史蒂夫不会这样看。  
  
托尼把头埋进自己的双手。他必须要让史蒂夫明白这一点。在他和其他任何人谈论之前，他必须得和史蒂夫谈谈，因为要是史蒂夫不同意的话……  
  
托尼不会让这一切发生，他们是能够讨论出一个解决方案的，他相信这点。现在，他们两人都更愿意倾听彼此的想法。  
  
他再次叹气，然后把狗牌戴了回去，接着用力深呼吸了一口气。  
  
他明天就会和史蒂夫谈谈，还有后天。他会一直和史蒂夫谈下去，直到史蒂夫明白。  
  
现在他累了。他太累了，累到无法工作，他已经没有足够的说服力和魅力来进行一场谈话。他把文件藏进了保险柜，用自己的生物特征给它上了锁，接着上了楼。  
  
史蒂夫已经躺在床上了。不过在托尼躺下来的那一刹那，史蒂夫就靠了过去，用一个拥抱紧紧地包住了托尼。“爱你。”他低语。  
  
“我也爱你。”托尼一边说着一边亲了亲史蒂夫身上他能亲到的最近的一部分——史蒂夫的手臂，“晚安。”  
  
然后，他们在斯坦福大爆炸的新闻中醒了过来。  
  
当托尼站在本应是一所学校的焦黑残垣之上的时候，真正令人恐怖的事情发生了。  
  
已经太迟了。现在，他们没有选择了。  
  
  
3.  
  
纽约的街道上有场战争，而托尼需要一件绝无可能的事情来终止这场战争——他需要史蒂夫认同他。  
  
托尼已经不记得自己上次睡觉是在什么时候了。他现在每时每刻都想要喝上一杯， **他想要史蒂夫站在他身边。** 狗牌环绕着他的脖颈，他把它们握在手心里，试图从它们身上获得片刻的安慰。  
  
史蒂夫已经将一个电子脉冲器拍在了托尼的战衣上。无论如何，托尼也不可能用自己的一切武器向他回击。  
  
他们爱着彼此。至少，托尼知道这一点还没有改变。也许他们仍有能 **谈一谈** 的机会，又或者，如果只有他们两个人……  
  
他打给史蒂夫，请史蒂夫去大宅的废墟会面，接着便朝那而去。他想要满怀希望。他是个糟糕的未来学家。  
  
（在那里，托尼得到了教训：他们不可能在不揍对方的情况下谈话，而爱也不总是能让一切事情变得简单——也许还会让他们伤得更深。）  
  
  
4.  
  
他用力拽下狗牌，力道大到他以为它们要割断他的脖颈，但这不重要。  
  
没有什么是重要的，除了史蒂夫——被杀了的、离世了的、死了的史蒂夫，而这一切都是托尼的错。  
  
他在葬礼上崩溃，他不知道该如何继续下去。他内里一片空虚。史蒂夫死了，而托尼自己可能也是凶手。  
  
  
5.  
  
**这不值得。**  
  
  
6．  
  
他依旧每天都戴着狗牌，甚至是穿着神盾局局长制服的时候。史蒂夫死了，但是狗牌是托尼的救命稻草——尽管他们只不过是一个谎言。  
  
史蒂夫大概会亲手把它们从托尼的脖颈上拽下来。  
  
这些天来托尼几乎只穿战甲。这挺好的，因为没有人会看见他哭泣。  
  
他觉得自己没办法坚持下去了。狗牌沉甸甸地挂在他的脖颈上，即使到了现在，它们的存在也提醒着他不能选择简单的开枪自杀了事， **否则史蒂夫永远都不会原谅他的。**  
  
就好像史蒂夫会在其他所有事上原谅他一样。  
  
所以他坚持工作，这是他仅有的出路了。  
  
尽管他一直希望能有一枚子弹穿透他的战甲……别人不必知道这个。  
  
  
7.  
  
托尼几乎不睡觉，但那没什么问题。他并不需要太多睡眠，因为绝境会让他的身体保持在工作状态。（史蒂夫不会同意的，但史蒂夫已经死了，而这是托尼的错。）  
  
但是现在，他觉得自己正处在睡梦之中，因为史蒂夫依然活着，史蒂夫正在把玩托尼颈上的狗牌，面带微笑……  
  
**史蒂夫已经死了而这是一个梦并且等你醒来的这时候这只会让你感到疼痛，** 托尼一瞬间记起了一切然后坐起身子，喘息起来。  
  
有什么人在他的卧室里。  
  
在托尼能够有所反应之前，史蒂夫便扼住了他，“你杀了我”史蒂夫说，“你根本不配拥有这些狗牌。”  
  
托尼一直大睁着眼睛，但并没有反击回去。这根本说不通，但如果——无论这是什么东西，如果它能杀死托尼，托尼不会反抗。  
  
他现在拥有绝境；也许他的幻觉能让他的心脏停止跳动。  
  
但在下一刻，史蒂夫消失了，徒留托尼一人倒在地上，用力呼吸，一只手保护性的护在狗牌上。它们是他仅有的属于史蒂夫的东西了，再详细点说，属于曾经爱过他的史蒂夫。  
  
现在的托尼已经可悲到只能紧紧抓住回忆不放。  
  
他依旧疲惫，但他知道自己不会再试图睡觉了。他现在不想应付来自副局长的质问，他也不想应对任何事情，真的。他开车出去，径直出了市中心，接着停在了他看到的第一家卖酒的商店门口。他买了一瓶伏特加，并没有在意店员是否认出了他。  
  
（他痛恨伏特加，痛恨它浓烈的气味、发臭的味道，但这正是其意义所在——他再也配不上威士忌那丰富的口感了。）  
  
他继续往远处开去，直到开上了离开纽约的高速公路。就好像这能够改变一切；就好像他在城市之外没什么辨识度；就好像希尔再怎么努力也找不到他一样。他停在了他看见的第一家汽车旅馆——一栋黑暗且阴郁的建筑——之前，要了一个单人间。他用现金付账，然后拿了钥匙。他的房间和墙上斑驳的痕迹所表现的一样可怖，但这不重要，这正是托尼现在想要的——一张有着暗棕色羽绒被的非常硬且小的床，桌子上还有两个带着污渍的玻璃杯。  
  
他想都没想就开始给自己倒酒，但他的手却颤抖着把酒洒在了手指和桌子上。他最终放下了酒瓶，而玻璃杯还空着一半。  
  
**我在做什么？** 他想到，但他并没有找到答案。  
  
他抓紧了玻璃杯，就好那是他的救命稻草一般。他试图不要哭泣，但他无法停止不去想念史蒂夫，他 **做不到。**  
  
史蒂夫是对的，托尼配不上狗牌。托尼把狗牌从脖子上扯下来，但却无法放下它们。于是他最终一只手攥紧狗牌，另一只手握着玻璃杯。他觉得自己正在哭泣，但那也不重要了。他可以喝酒。他想要喝掉这杯酒，还有下一杯，一直到整瓶都被喝完，停止焦虑。他总是在焦虑。他想要一醉了之并且永远不再清醒过来。但这意义何在呢？  
  
史蒂夫已经死了。史蒂夫永远不会回来了。  
  
紧接着，这个认知以一种前所未有的方式击中了他：史蒂夫死了，而且在最后的时刻史蒂夫也恨着他，但在所有人中史蒂夫 **最不会** 希望托尼再次喝酒，他也不会希望托尼在一个肮脏破旧的汽车旅馆中抛弃一切。  
  
那为什么 **这** 对他来说依然重要呢？为什么托尼 **依然** 无法忍受让史蒂夫失望，即使史蒂夫已经死了？  
  
他放任自己发出一声尖叫，接着把杯子扔向了墙壁，力道大到足以让它碎裂。他将狗牌戴回了脖颈之上，然后站了起来好把瓶子中剩余的酒液全都倒掉。他的脚上突然传来一股突然而又尖锐的疼痛，这促使他停下脚步并且大声咒骂起来。他肯定踩在了碎玻璃上，但没关系，伤口很快就会愈合，而且有了绝境，他不可能感染。疼痛几乎是种恩惠，它能帮助他集中思想。  
  
他把剩下的伏特加都倒进了水槽，这一次他的双手平稳。他把酒瓶扔进垃圾桶，又空手将碎玻璃都清理干净。他割破了自己的手指，但那也是件好事，每一丝疼痛都在让他变得更稳定。  
  
最终，他站在房间中央环顾四周。他看向那些酒液和鲜血弄出的污渍，接着慢慢地跪到地上哭了起来，也可能是笑了起来。  
  
**他更稳定了，** 的确如此。  
  
他没有喝酒，这就是一场胜利。这一晚他没有让酒精掌控自己。  
  
他躺在床单上面，并没有睡觉。但他闭上了眼睛，专心于让自己规律呼吸。他没有去想史蒂夫。  
  
  
8.  
  
他并不适合担任神盾局局长，他知道这一点，同时他也试着为此作些补偿：为他的—— **他的，** 他永远都不会习惯用这个词——特工们造出更好的防护装备，还有让自己去执行那些真正危险但又并不需要暗中潜行的任务。  
  
玛利亚•希尔和杜根在这一点上统一口径：他是局长，他应该远离外勤工作。但托尼才 **不是** 一名士兵，所以他们可以闭嘴了。  
  
这样并不理想，但也不 **糟糕。** 托尼觉得这就是他现在所能期望的一切了。  
  
他想念史蒂夫。  
  
  
9.  
  
这个消息听起来就像是他的美梦成真了，所以这一定是个假消息。  
  
“这不是他，”托尼说。他仔细地不让一丝情绪掺杂进声音里去。他不能让自己相信这个。  
  
“这就是他。”卡罗尔抓着他的胳膊应道。她看来满是担心——这是应该的。这根本就不可能。“我和他说过话了，”卡罗尔说，“史蒂芬说他已经检查过了，就是他。”  
  
**我和他说过话了。** 托尼不明白为什么这句话让他感到刺痛。这可不像他们最后还是朋友的样子。是托尼导致了史蒂夫的死亡，要是史蒂夫真的奇迹般地回来了，他凭什么要先来找托尼呢？  
  
狗牌依然挂在托尼的颈间，一如往常，而他明白为什么这件事伤他如此之深了。  
  
“托尼，”卡罗尔说，“拜托了，和我一起去吧。”  
  
他知道她接下来会说些什么，因此他点了头。战甲在他身周解体，只留他穿着金色的打底衣。他感激打底衣遮住了狗牌。卡罗尔几乎是立刻就再一次抓住了他的手臂，就好像是认为他会倒下去似的。  
  
他无法责怪她。他已经不记得上一次自己不穿战甲是什么时候的事情了。  
  
“去穿些普通的衣服。”她说。  
  
“我没有穿着战甲，难道这还不够吗？”他问道，但他自己也知道这不够。他完全明白他曾经的朋友们对他的想法。他不怪他们，但他感到了全然的迷失。在他的脑海里，“史蒂夫回来了”和“史蒂夫死了，是你杀了他”两个声音正对立交战。  
  
卡罗尔摇了摇头，径直走向他的衣柜，从里面拿出了几件衣服扔给了托尼。托尼叹了口气，但还是拿起了那些衣服，在金色打底服退回肌肤之下的同时穿上了它们：简单的黑色牛仔裤和蓝色的T恤衫。他非常确信这些衣服都是为他量身定制的，但它们现在都变得过大了。牛仔裤低低的挂在他的臀上，T恤衫也过于宽大了。  
  
这不重要。  
  
他必须要知道。  
  
“我会带着你飞过去，”卡罗尔说。托尼点点头。  
  
她用抱新娘的方式抱起托尼，而托尼甚至都没有反抗，因为 **史蒂夫可能还活着。**  
  
（甚至连这点希望都已经太多了。）  
  
***  
  
托尼本以为所有的新复仇者都会在那儿，但在卡罗尔领着他走进去的那一刻就有人说“各位，让他们单独待着，”而托尼只有那么几秒钟的时间够他趁着众人离去的时候匆匆瞥见几张脸——杰西卡•德鲁，卢克•凯奇。  
  
紧接着，他就和一个看起来无疑像是史蒂夫的人站在了同个房间里，而他并不知道自己应该做些什么。  
  
卡罗尔和史蒂芬依然在门廊那里，托尼明白这是在担心他俩，但突然之间托尼意识到，这件事无法在有观众的情况下顺利进行。如果这是史蒂夫——托尼已经对此消除了疑虑——他们就需要单独谈谈。  
  
他正打算张嘴说些什么，但另一个人已先他一步开了口。  
  
“卡罗尔，奇异博士，请让我们单独待一会儿，”那个人说，他嘴里传出来的是史蒂夫的声音。  
  
托尼点点头。卡罗尔和史蒂芬退了出去。而正如各位所见，在经历了一场有可能同时杀死他俩的战争之后，托尼和史蒂夫二人又单独在一起了。  
  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问。  
  
这可不是托尼预见到的情景。这与他所设想的相差太远，以至于托尼不太确定应该作何应对。他想要亲吻史蒂夫，还想要紧紧抱着史蒂夫永远不放他走，但他已经没有立场能这么做了。  
  
“你回来了。”托尼最终开口，语气别扭而犹疑，“你真的回来了。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我并没有真的死去。”  
  
啊，时间子弹，卡罗尔提到过那个。在这个特殊的时刻——在他见到史蒂夫的这一刻——托尼对细节并不感兴趣。  
  
“我回来了。”史蒂夫过了一会儿承认道。  
  
托尼 **崩溃了。**  
  
他没有倒下去，但这是因为史蒂夫伸手抓住了他，接着温柔地把他放下去。而托尼几乎已经不在乎一切了，他在哭泣。但有一件事史蒂夫必须知道，他之前曾经问过——曾经——  
  
“这不值得。”托尼低语道。这一次他终于对着一个能听到这一切的史蒂夫坦白了心声。  
  
因为 **史蒂夫还活着，** 而这一点改变了 **一切。**  
  
***  
  
“你大概想把这些东西拿回去。”托尼最后说道。把狗牌从脖子上摘下来交还给史蒂夫这一举动几乎让他感受到了身体上的疼痛。但它们从未真正属于托尼过，不是吗？  
  
史蒂夫看起来犹疑了几秒，但之后他还是接过了自己的狗牌，脸上带着种奇怪的表情。“是啊，”他说，“它们是我的。”  
  
这很伤人。但史蒂夫回来了，那么其他一切就都不重要了。  
  
“你接下来会做些什么？”托尼问。从某种程度上来说，和史蒂夫说话这件事现在已经变得容易了一些，因为在经历了一切的痛哭、抽泣、道歉之后，托尼几乎觉得自己被掏空了。这种氛围不会长久，托尼明白这点，只不过现在他想利用一下它。  
  
史蒂夫咬住了自己的唇，看起来有点迷茫——这个样子并不适合他。“我 **不曾** 死去，”他说，“ **你** 根本没有杀死我。但是我离开了，然后整个世界都变了。我熟悉这种现象，但我觉得我需要时间。”  
  
托尼咽了口口水。“打给我，”他说，“不论你需要什么。”  
  
“这是一个来自神盾局长的危险提议。”  
  
托尼向下移开视线。史蒂夫没理由要相信他。当然。  
  
“我只是在开玩笑，托尼。”史蒂夫说，“有些事情依然让我生气，我不知如何表达，但我知道你不会背叛我。”  
  
托尼试图微笑，但他并不确定自己还知道如何微笑。  
  
***  
  
他离开房间的时候，卡罗尔还在等他。托尼只是安静地靠着她。  
  
  
10.  
  
等下一次托尼再见到史蒂夫的时候，公众发现了美国队长史蒂夫•罗杰斯回归的事情。  
  
这发生在战场之上。他们头顶上盘旋着新闻直升机，身边围绕着一波又一波的斯库鲁人。绝境病毒和大部分托尼的科技都被破坏。托尼正穿着他的旧战甲，忍受着一阵几乎要杀死他的头痛，但他不得不去帮助别人。  
  
因此，钢铁侠和美国队长并肩作战，就好像他们的友谊从未中断，那些攻击他们的斯库鲁人也很快死去。有一个变出了史蒂夫样貌的斯库鲁人攻击了托尼——而托尼愣住了。他知道真正的史蒂夫就在他身后，但他不确定自己是否愿意冒这一险。  
  
只消一瞬，一面熟悉的盾牌就杀死了这个斯库鲁。  
  
“我在这。”史蒂夫轻松地说道，仿佛这并非什么大事，紧接着他们再次投入战斗。  
  
接下来一切顺利。钢铁侠和美国队长一起总会带来致命的高效。托尼朝着一群又一群的斯库鲁人发射斥力炮，同时搜寻着他们的女王。  
  
接着她就看到了一个戴着自己面容的斯库鲁人正在攻击史蒂夫，而史蒂夫犹疑着，盾牌高举。  
  
托尼记得这个场景——史蒂夫跪在他的身上。他记得那个史蒂夫无疑会杀死他的场景，也记得那句脱口而出的 **“结束它吧”。**  
  
那个斯库鲁人说：“我以为我们曾经是朋友。”  
  
“我和托尼的确是朋友，”史蒂夫怒喊，“但他永远不会这么说。”  
  
史蒂夫砸下盾牌，动作干净利落。那具尸体很快变了形，不再带着托尼的模样，成了一个高挑的斯库鲁女战士。  
  
片刻之后托尼突然意识到，这不仅仅是 **一名战士，** 她是维兰柯[1]。  
  
托尼慢慢地走向史蒂夫。  
  
“谢谢。”他说。  
  
史蒂夫先环视了一下，接着才看向托尼。“那么，那就是女王了。”他犹豫了，“托尼——你必须知道——我 **清楚** 那是个斯库鲁。”  
  
“我听到她的话了，”托尼说，“我知道。”  
  
“我不会冒着风险——”史蒂夫停下话头，“你知道？”他确认道，“在那场战争里我的确差点杀死你。我不会——但也只差一点。”他声音里满是痛苦。  
  
“我知道。”托尼说，尽管曾有好几个月他都希望史蒂夫在那时候就杀死他，“我知道。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。而这就是全部了。  
  
[1] 维兰柯即斯库鲁女王。  
  
***  
  
在那之后，托尼最先要做的就是修理好自己。斯库鲁病毒把他的系统和身体搞得一团糟，他还需要里德的帮助来彻底摆脱它们——他不能冒着巨大风险在确保一切安全之前就和其他科技进行互动。他几乎连续不断地工作了整整两天的时间，才最终消灭了病毒。  
  
一旦他知道如何借助绝境的帮助逆转程序错误以及安装补丁，并且能够保证一切都再次恢复安全之后，大部分史塔克工业的系统就都重新上线。他要检查的不仅仅是那些军事装备，还有诸如史塔克手机——他得确保这些手机不会在某人的口袋里爆炸——之类的东西，还有史塔克平板，以及千千万万的小细节。  
  
他知道他应该出现在神盾局里，可能还得立刻接受降职——从某种程度上来说这是一种解脱。但他只是没有时间，依然有太多东西等着他去修理。  
  
里德让他待在巴克斯特大厦里，托尼给自己还有战甲编程、运行扫描，以确保一切都好。  
  
他太忙了，忙到几乎没时间去想史蒂夫——但他发现自己一遍又一遍回忆着他们上一次的谈话，因为这明显对史蒂夫来说很重要，可托尼并不知道为什么。  
  
史蒂夫是个好人。他不会杀死托尼，这一点显而易见。他根本不需要那么说的。  
  
托尼不明白。  
  
一旦他确定自己的技术都再次回到正轨，他就会出去。他会去道歉。他应该预料到这场入侵，但他没有，这是他的错。但他会怒力让一切变得更好的。  
  
他还能做些什么呢？  
  
***  
  
托尼正在工作，但他听到了消息。  
  
史蒂夫•罗杰斯得到了总统特赦，现在应该称他为罗杰斯指挥官了。注册法案终于被废除，新复仇者也结束了四处躲藏的日子。  
  
一切都很好。  
  
托尼继续检查下一个系统。等他完成了这份工作，世界上就再没有他的位置了，但这并不是什么问题。  
  
  
11.  
  
托尼本来打算去神盾局的，但史蒂夫先一步找到了他。  
  
“里德让我进来的。”他解释道。他的新制服有点太过让人分心，有那么一瞬托尼在想是谁做了这套制服，它是否防弹，史蒂夫穿着这种紧身材料是否安全。  
  
“没关系。”托尼说。他强迫自己离开键盘，转身面对史蒂夫，“我很抱歉。”他说。  
  
史蒂夫皱眉，“为了什么？”  
  
“史蒂夫，你可能不知道这个，但我是——我曾是神盾局的局长。”  
  
“你是，”史蒂夫纠正道，但这有点说不通，“继续。”  
  
“这是我的责任，我应该知道这次入侵的。我应该在一切变得如此糟糕之前就阻止他们。我应该保证绝境对病毒免疫——”  
  
“好了，”史蒂夫打断他，“我还以为你要说你很抱歉在病得这么重的时候来战斗，但显然那永远不可能发生。”他叹了口气，“托尼。维兰柯的进攻不是你的错，没有人能预见这个。”  
  
“我应该预见到的。”托尼喃喃道，因为他自豪于自己是名未来学家。要是没了这个身份，他还剩下什么呢？  
  
“要是你预见到了的话，我们就应该测试一下你有没有X基因，”史蒂夫说，“听着，这一切都已经顺利结束了。”  
  
“现在所有人都知道你回来了。”托尼低语。  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“消息用这种方式传出去，”他说，“这不是件坏事。”  
  
从政治角度来看，托尼明白这一点。一位国家英雄，奇迹般地起死回生，并在一场入侵之中拯救了所有人？史蒂夫应该提出自己要当总统，所有人都会服从的。除去一点——史蒂夫当然要比这好上太多了。  
  
而且史蒂夫自己也说了，他想远离公众视线一段时间。  
  
“罗杰斯指挥官？”托尼指着史蒂夫的制服问。  
  
“我不能从巴基那儿拿回盾牌，”史蒂夫解释。托尼已经猜到这个了。“但你还遗漏了一个变数。”  
  
“你废除了注册法案。终于。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“当然。还有——你告诉了我你为什么为注册法案而战。所以我知道你也为它被废除这件事感到高兴。但是还有另外一件事，托尼。”  
  
托尼摇摇头。他们还不是朋友。他不知道自己还能想到什么。  
  
“我是罗杰斯指挥官，”史蒂夫说，“但我的条件是你仍然出任神盾局长。”  
  
托尼的脸色变了。  
  
“你不是必须如此，”史蒂夫立刻补充说，“但我希望你能这样，我想。世事变化，我需要你的帮助。”  
  
“你恨我。”托尼说。他并没说自己痛恨这份工作，因为如果史蒂夫真的希望他留下，他会的，留多久都行。  
  
史蒂夫移开了目光，“我从来都没恨过你，托尼。我一直爱着你，即使在我们对立的时候。”  
  
托尼摇头，“不用为了让我好受些而撒谎。”  
  
“我一向诚实。”史蒂夫说。托尼没有提到那个小小的、破坏了战甲的电子脉冲装置。史蒂夫长叹一口气，“这就是为什么我那么生气，也是为什么那场战争如此惨烈。因为我爱你，但你却站在了另一边。这可没让我成为一个好人。”  
  
托尼向下看去。他知道这种感受。他不知道应该如何面对这个消息—— **史蒂夫** 显然在战争期间有着和他相同的感受。  
  
“还有之前那几周……我想了很多你说的话，有关注册法案，还有你的动机。我希望你能在我们开始战斗之前就告诉我，托尼。我希望你不是心甘情愿地为了做那些你所认为正确的事情而牺牲我们的友谊，还有我们的关系。”  
  
“我无法为此道歉。”托尼的声音里带上了一点冷酷，因为这很重要，“我——我不认为我能够再来上一遍，那吓到我了，因为在某些时刻，我们可能会发现我们自己身处类似的境地里。但我不得不做那些正确的事情。”  
  
“我知道，”史蒂夫说，“而我也不在其他事情上有所期望了，因为这才是我爱的托尼•史塔克。”  
  
托尼摇头，“你不知道你在说些什么。”  
  
“那些惹恼我的事——那些依旧让我生气的事情——就是你 **不曾告诉** 我发生了什么。你就直接替我做了决定。我 **当然** 不会同意你，不知道——”  
  
“你根本不知道该如何妥协，史蒂夫。”托尼突然说。他痛恨自己这么做，这甚至已经破坏了修复他们之间关系的尝试，但他必须说出来，“告诉我你会同意的。”  
  
“我不能。”史蒂夫承认，“我也不能告诉你我会与你对抗。我不认为你愿意打成那样。不过我想，我们应该能够一起找到一个我愿意做出的妥协。”  
  
“我了解你。”托尼说。  
  
“也许你并没有那么了解我，”史蒂夫回答。即便是现在，这也带来一点刺痛感，“也许，如果你真的了解，你就不会试图为我做出那些决定了。”  
  
托尼摇头，“我不这么认为，史蒂夫。”他说，“你现在这样说——也许未来会是这样，我希望我们不会有机会来验证真伪，但我相信你。不过关于注册法案……你知道它是如何终结的，你知道它对你、对我做了什么。那也是你为什么会去想这一切可能还有别的走向，但是 **这根本不可能。”** 这不可能。托尼已经在脑海里运行了 **无数次** 这些可能性。的确，他本可以和史蒂夫站在同一战线上，但那也只是从理论上来讲——在他知道自己会在斯坦福事件发生之后做些什么。托尼是不可能改变自己的主意的。  
  
他现在更能想清楚这一切了。他永远不会在没有史蒂夫的情况下工作了。但这只是他自己的想法，而听到史蒂夫愿意考虑……  
  
“已经够好了，”史蒂夫说，“在我谈到注册法案问题的时候我也是诚实的，托尼，不论你相信与否。毕竟，我到这里来是想和你谈论未来。”  
  
“那这个未来会是什么样呢？”托尼慢慢问道。  
  
“作为开始，”史蒂夫说，“我希望我最好的朋友能回来。”  
  
“你从未失去他。”  
  
这是一个奇迹。他们朝着彼此微笑，这笑容中带着点紧张，但已不再留有忧虑。  
  
  
12.  
  
事实证明，当史蒂夫是指挥官的时候，神盾局局长就再也不是托尼所习惯的那份沉闷而压抑的工作。  
  
这几乎像是再次领导复仇者——托尼的确怀念这个——不过规模可要大得多。 比起战争刚结束的那几个月里，托尼肩上的担子轻了很多——史蒂夫会帮忙作出些决定，而他们两人会一起实现它们。托尼终于有了一些时间来处理斯库鲁入侵带来的灾难，照看好自己公司的股票，还开始着手计划新一代的史塔克手机。  
  
绝境恢复了工作秩序，甚至连曾经持续不断的头痛都消失了。  
  
他和史蒂夫并不像之前那么亲近，但这已经要比托尼认为自己能够再次拥有的要好得多。他们有时候会点外卖，或者一起看些糟糕的电影。有一次托尼靠在史蒂夫身上睡着了，醒来的时候身上盖着一条温暖的毯子，还有一张道歉便签条： _拉脱维亚有任务，不得不走。_  
  
但他依然觉得缺了什么，就在他心脏附近的位置，而托尼发现自己向着曾经戴过的狗牌伸出手去。  
  
他爱着史蒂夫，永远都是，永远都会。但他明白自己永远不可能用这种方式让史蒂夫回来。  
  
  
13.  
  
托尼站在三栖航母的甲板上，望着日出。史蒂夫大概会因为他再次通宵而责骂他，但托尼现在要去睡觉了，真的——马德普尔之前有个危机，他不得不用绝境帮助他们——他只是想先看看太阳。  
  
身后柔软的脚步声扰乱了他的思维，他透过甲板上的监视器看到了史蒂夫正在接近他，手上拿着一杯咖啡。  
  
“早呀，”托尼说着，转过身面对史蒂夫。  
  
“我带了你最喜欢的百吉饼。”史蒂夫应道。  
  
一段古老的记忆突然击中了托尼，而他不得不因为眼泪而眨眼。那是快乐的时光，而现在也是个快乐的时刻，只不过那没有史蒂夫的黑暗、可怕的一年教会了他永远不再期待幸福。  
  
“谢谢。”托尼说。  
  
“还有你最爱的咖啡，但现在这可能并不是个好主意。”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼没有辩驳这一点。相反，他咬了一口百吉饼——咀嚼，吞咽——接着他笑了起来。“太棒了。”他有一会儿没再说话，只是以最快的速度吃着百吉饼——他不曾注意到自己有那么饿——直到他最终舔去手指上的碎屑，然后发现史蒂夫正向着他轻轻地笑着。  
  
“抱歉。”托尼说。  
  
史蒂夫的表情突然变得异常认真。“有一件事，”他说，“我一直在想。”  
  
托尼紧张了起来。这听起来太过危险，就好像在说 _我们需要谈谈。_ “怎么了？”  
  
史蒂夫没有回话。相反，他从口袋里拿出了什么放进了托尼的手里。  
  
托尼的呼吸滞住了。他不需要去看，他立刻就从它的触感和重量认出了它是什么——史蒂夫的狗牌。  
  
“为什么？”托尼轻声问道。  
  
“我之前曾告诉过你。”史蒂夫说，“我爱你。这一点不曾改变。而且……我们显然可以再次合作。我们在一起 **很好，** 为什么不去变得 **更好？”**  
  
大概有一百万个原因能说明这为什么是个坏主意，但这些年里托尼从未感到如此正确过。他不必考虑自己的答案。他再一次把狗牌戴在了脖颈之上，然后轻轻地叹了口气。  
  
“我们会成为 **最好的。”** 他说道。史蒂夫的脸上浮现出一丝宽慰。  
  
他们在三栖航母的甲板上接吻，沐浴着冉冉升起的太阳洒下的金光。托尼的世界终于再次归位。  
  
他用力攀住史蒂夫的背。这一次，他再也不会放手了。


End file.
